alois x ciel
by asuna125
Summary: this is boy x boy if u don't like it don't read. this is my first time writing! hope u like it , the weekend at the trancy manor.
1. Chapter 1

alois x ciel

a weekend at the trancy manor

this is boy x boy if u don't like it plz stop now .

ok thx for bearing with me and plz leave a recommendation for what i should add to this story thx for ur time and on with the story!

part 1

Alois- Hay ciel!

ciel- hay Alois why are u so happy?

Alois- cause if u wanna u can spend the night at my house tonight!

*ciel thought to himself when Alois asked him that...*

ciel- (what could he wanna do at his house?!)

Alois- u there ciel?

ciel- yes and I'll ask Sebastian drop me off tonight... but what time should he drop me off at?

Alois- ummm whenever u wanna come over!

ciel- ok how about now?

ciel-(it's only 5:58 pm but if he wants to do something to me I don't want it to be at night when people aren't awake and can't help me)

Alois-(squeals like a major fangirl seeing her fave actor right there in front of her)

Alois- yay u can come over now if u wanna I'll just tell Claude so he can start preparations!

ciel- great so it's a date?

ciel(why what heck did I just say that!?)

Alois- only of u want it to be ciel~senpai ❤

ceil-umm...

Alois- ok gtg help Claude bye ciel my love ❤❤

ceil hangs up phone... what did I just get myself into! it's a date? ughh!

Sebastian- bocchan why are you talking to yourself?

ciel- cause I can and ima go to Alois' house and spent the night there if its ok with u Sebastian

Sebastian- it's ok with me as long as you have fun!

ciel- i doubt it but on second thoughts... nvm Sebastian prepare the car! plz

Sebastian- yes bocchan.

hay Alois Ciel said as he's walking out of the car and tells Sebastian he'll call if he needs anything. Meanwhile Alois was running out the front doors of the ridiculously huge Manor, almost the same size as ciel's Manor, and came to him and hugged me in a bear hug and was refusing when ceil said plz let go of me Alois. But when he mentioned when he wanted to spend the whole weekend with him then Alois let go if ciel and started jumping up and down with joy and happiness, his best friend and love was wanting to spend the whole weekend with him! Ciel Alois said seductively. Y...yes Alois? Ciel had managed to say as he shuttered when Alois said his name. How about we sleep In the same room tonight? Alois asked looking down at the ground with a pout on his face. Alois, ciel said looking at Alois and his sad expression. Ciel started thinking all the things that Alois MAY have wanted to do to him but when it came to sleeping alone in the dark and cold with no one else there to keep him warm alios defantly got scared at that idea. Yes, Alois, yes we can. ceil hugged Alois around the neck and snuggled him for a while but thankfully no one saw that. Alois was holding ceils hand and pulling him in the Manor while Sebastian was driving home. Alois what are we gonna do? Ceil asked looking around the Manor admiring the beauty of it. I don't know yet. Maybe play chess? Idk yet. Alois confessed i just thought it would be nice to see u again and just have u hear with me so i wouldn't be all alone and so i could have someone to spend the night with me scene Hanna and the triplets are out on vacation and at night Claude has to go places so imal alone in the mannor andits really scaryy here at night in the cold, and by yourself...and i know u would be kind enough to do this for me ... cause ur my best friend ...and my only friend really... Alois said starting to cry while walking to his room where the chess board was on a table with two chairs on each side ready to be played, as well as a little table with a tray on it with sweets and hot tea. Alois who was still holding ciels hand, walked over to the chess board and pulled out a chair for ciel to sit in. Ceil sitting on the side with the black chess pieces was waiting patiently for Alois to pour himself and ceil a cup of warm tea. finaly when Alois was done ceil mentioned that white chess pieces go first so Alois whent first. after about an hour and a half ciel finally won and Alois was happy as always. it was now 7:39 pm and dinner was made, as well as set on the table as Alois and ciel were coming out of Alois room. the dining room was an amazing shade of navy with gold plates, forks, spoons, knives, bowls, cups, vases ...

basically u name it and Claude can turn it into gold said Alois in a whisper. I can see that. ciel said back to Alois still admiring the teal headed boys reaction to the color and decor of the room. So let's eat! Said the hungry blond . Yeah, I'm starving. Said ciel as he started eating his food. Yummmm.. This is so good Alois! Ciel managed to blurt out with a cheek full of food. Im glade u like it ciel. Alois said as he started to Finnish his plate of food. after both boys were done with there dinner they got ready for bed... alois already dressed started looking over at ciel having a bit of trouble with the buttons here and there... ciel, are u having trouble dressing ur self? ceil did't have enough time to reply when alois...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

ok sorry about this chapter being like this i needed a way to tell u that i have no clue what to do for this chapter its been hard for me personally and emotionally... but fear not ive been having inspirational moments... ok im half way dont with the second part to chapter 1 and ill release it out in 2 or 3 days so plz be patient and the second part has smut...lemon...yaoi... what ever u call it than thats what it is...ok so bye for now ima go and work on it some more!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

...Alois had managed to unbutton ceils shirt. then he let it fall on the bed as ciel looked at Alois confusingly. ceil put his hand in the blonde boys hair. ciel?! . ciel pulled Alois closer and passionately kissed him. both boys were in a fight of dominance but when Alois rubbed him hand on the inside of ciel's thigh. ciel moaned loudly and Alois won the fight tasting the inside of ciel's mouth. …..mumh! ciel moaned over and over again as Alois kept touching his enlarged erction that Alois had made by just touching his thigh.. Ciel, Alois said as he pulled away from there pasonit kiss leaving a string of saliva connecting the two boys kiss. Y...yes Alois... ciel said in a steady pace trying not to moan and talk at the same time. Ciel I have a favor for u can u do it? For me this one time? Asked Alois at the moaning boy. Y...yeah w...what I...is I...it a...Alois?. Ciel said having a harder time to steady himself. Can u push ur pride away for tonight plz. Alois asked hopefully getting the answer he hoped for. I... if I...its f...for w...what I...it...think I...it I...is t...then f...fine. ciel started painting more and more as alis whent on top of ciel and started grinding both of their erections ! Ciel said feeling something wet and warm around his erction. He realized it was Alois. Alois kept sucking on the head then the shaft over and over again making ciel arch his back and start clawing his hands In the bed sheets. ALOIS! Ciel screamed reaching his climax,Alois move ur head I'm about to...Alois stopped right be for ciel climaxed in his mouth. We haven't even gotten to the best part ciel, now open ur mouth plz,Alois stuck his three fingers in ciel's mouth, suck,Alois could feel the younger boys tongue wrap around his fingers and lick his tips, ok that's good ciel,Alois said. Now turn over on ur stomach. Ciel rolled over on his stomach and Alois had started messing with ciels hole teasing it,Alois can u stop teasing me and already take me now? Fine,Alois said sticking in one finger... it might hurt at...Alois was saying be for ciel gave out a scream in pain. Well than ciel, I was gonna say it hurts at first but the more you get used to It the more it feels like pleasure than pain. J...just starts already! Ciel said starting to move his body against Alois' fingers to create friction. Well ur an impatient one arn' other one In and then the next till he had all four fingers in his ass and was thrusting In and out hard and fast making ciel moan and paint even more pulled out his fingers, grabbed ciels arm, and put ciels head right at his ertion. Suck. Alois said to .Alois moaned. Ciel started making Alois moan In pleasure for the boys wet,warm mouth around his huge erction. Ok that's good enough ur gonna make me come if u keep it up like that. Alois said in between moans. Ciel turned over on his stomach like before... are u ready ciel? Alois asked y...yes... ciel said bracing him sef and holding on to the blankets ...Alois quickly put his erction in ciels ass.. GAHHH! Ciel screamed in pain...Alois moved slowly at first but when ciel started moaning again instead of screaming in pain he sped things up little by little ... damn ciel ur... so... tight! Alois said ...Alois im... im... coming! Wait ciel lets come together... alois said pumping faster into ciel... GAHHH! Both boys screamed as they started to climax. Ciel had climaxed all on the sheets and Alois had climaxed in ciel... both boys painting and laying on the bed recovering from what just happened... ciel...Alois said. Yea.. Ciel huffed out. I love u . Alois said blushing and looking at the wall. Alois got up off the bed and pulled ciel up with him. Ok come on we need to take a bath, or clean this off ,Ciel said. Ciel jumped in the shower. 20 min later he was done and then Alois got in after ciel got out. And after both boys got done with their showers they got dressed... well Alois did and then helped with the fumbling ciel. Alois chuckled at the sight of ciel not able to properly dress himself.

To be continued …...


	4. chapter 4

Ok hay everyone its me again. As of the day I'm writing this 8/5/16 schools gonna start on Wednesday of next week so I might not be able to finish this fanfic but if I can do it plz be patient enough. Im an 8th grader this year and things in school and love life, and friendships, are gonna go crazy the first month but to the people who did read the first 3 chapters thank u for reading them hoped u liked them. But really I don't know if I'm gonna have the time to actually finish this I'm hoping that this is gonna be something im gonna continue idk how many chapters what I'm wanting to do is about 13 chapters or more depending on how busy my schedule is gonna be for the next year. But fear not I will not forget about this fanfic at all and I will TRY and work on it in my spare time. But the only reason why I have done this is because of me not getting any sleep. So that might be a little hard writing this but I also have this on my phone to so I can do it on the bus hopefully! Ok thank u for taking your time and reading this 216 words notice thingy. Urs truly ~Lila (yes Lila is my nickname and the name I'm gonna be addressing myself as)


End file.
